Not Daddys' little girls
by Zilarra
Summary: A girl with parents not wanting her to be a trainer but she runs. A girl with powers of an animal and pushed away because of it. A boy caught between parents, one side not wanting him to be a trainer, one wanting him to be one. summary inside On hold.
1. Characters

A/N Summary: A girl with parents not wanting her to be a trainer but she runs. A girl with powers of an animal to save the world but pushed away because of it. A boy caught between parents, one side not wanting him to be a trainer, one wanting him to be one. Put these three together and what do you get? Chaos!

I'm just putting the chars. at the moment but more on the way soon.

* * *

Full Name: Akiko Nyoko (Bright Light Gem) 

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Personality- She's a caring and shy girl but isn't a push over. Akiko is sort of nerd about certain things and she will blow her top if you get her angry.

Description: light brown hair with black eyes flecked with gold. Has pale skin. She wears designer beige jeans with a sakura pink tank top with a jean jacket and white shoes.

Birthday: December 25 (Christmas Kid! XD)

History: Akiko's father was a scientist while her mother was a breeder, that's how she got Zillah and Ziff. Her mothers' two Raichu and her Vaporeon and Leafeon didn't want to look after the eggs so her mother gave them to Akiko. Akiko already had Zeek for 2 weeks by then and had been training him every day. 3 weeks after getting him, he evolved after beating another trainer from her town. Then Ziff hatched after Akiko had him for a few months and Zillah hatched a month after him. When she visited her father one day in his lab, an explosion went off. When she woke up, her clothes and looks had changed. Her hair was a light golden color in a ponytail, her skin slightly darker, her eyes now gold with black flecks and she was wearing a gold dress that reached mid thigh. The top was strapless but had to small cuff like things on her upper arms. The skirt had two layers; one was longer than the other and had six points with bells on it. She also found a staff nearby with a chain with a leaf dangling from a star on the top of the staff. Akiko also felt she had a wolf tail and when she checked, she also had the ears. Her father found her a few minutes later, he was shocked. He told her he had been working on an experiment for years now; it involved certain people having DNA of animals in them. He said she must be one and that she should find the other 7.

Items: A locket with a picture her father, mother and herself, a white cell phone with a black tear shaped gem on it and a pendant in the shape of a leaf, made of what looks like Onyx.

Pokeitems: A Fire stone, 2 thunder stones, a water stone and a 20 pokeballs.

Pokémon: She has a male Eevee named Ziff (Wolf), a female Pikachu named Zillah (Shade) and a male Bayleef called Zeek.

* * *

Full name:Zee Folro 

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Personality: he's somewhat cold but he will be funny and kind to those he trusts.

Description: Zee has long black hair, blue-purple eyes and tanned skin. He wears his favorite black chain leather jacket, a dark grey t-shirt, ripped jeans and boots.

Birthday: February 12

History: He came from a family that either hated Pokémon or adored them. His father's side loved them but his mothers' didn't. She wanted him to become a lawyer like her but he didn't want to be one, he wanted to be a Pokémon breeder.

Items: A black cell phone, an ipod, a sketch book and coloring pencils and such.

Pokeitems: 25 pokeballs.

Pokémon: A female Sandslash called Desert, a female Flygon called Slayer and a male Spectile named Phoenix.

* * *

Full name: Aiko Kaede (Beloved Maple Leaf)

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Personality: Aiko is stubborn but will listen when necessary. She'd rather be with Pokémon then people because people have teased her in the past.

Description: She has red hair mixed with gold and silver, forest green eyes, tanned skin. A long sleeved black turtle neck three straps on each arm, black cotton pants with two straps on each leg; one near her ankles and one near her knee

Birthday: June 10

History: Aiko was brought up in a rich family. She had everything anyone wanted except one thing: a Pokémon. Her parents didn't agree that their daughter should be tramping around the countryside, battling with, what they think, ferocious animals. They wanted her to grow up and act like a young lady but Aiko never liked the life her parents had set for her so one day, she ran away. Aiko met an injured poochyena who was getting attacked by a flock of taillow. She fended them off but got a few injuries herself. Aiko took the poochyena to a nearby Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy shocked as she stepped through the door, soaking wet from the storm that had started and the poochyena in her arms. The poochyena stayed with her after getting healed. Aiko called him Ryuusei, Shooting star. He's a Mightyena now.

Items: Silver cell Phone,  
Pokeitems: an amulet coin that Ryuusei wears and has 25 pokeballs.

Pokémon: Ryuusei, her Mightyena.

* * *

A/N These are characters I'm going to use in a story. I still need 7 people to join Akiko but if I come up with another person before all positions are filled, than tough luck. Just follow the format above.  
  



	2. Not Daddys' little girl

"Why can't I go Father? And don't say because you and Mother want me to become a proper lady, that's bullshit and you know it!" shouted a young girl. She was 12 and she had red hair mixed with gold and silver, forest green eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing a long sleeved black turtle neck three straps on each arm, black cotton pants with two straps on each leg; one near her ankles and one near her knee. Her father, a middle aged man, scowled at her langue and attitude towards him.

"Dear heart, we want what's best for you." He explained, adjusting his glasses. The girl growled.

"I don't care! I want to go on adventures like others my age!" She shouted again, waving her arms "I swear sometimes you don't even love me!" She turned on her heel and ran out her fathers' office. Her father gasped.

"Get back here right now Young lady!" he roared, standing and slammed his hands on his desk. He was loud enough for her to hear.

"Fuck no! You can die in hell!" She shrieked back, eyes closed and tears leaking out of her eyes but not from frustration or anything but from not allowing her own adventure. She turned a corner, nearly tripping and falling over but kept going. She quickly opened her door when she got to her room and burst in, getting a bag and throwing clothes, money and items that she snuck into her room. The girl swung her bag on her shoulders' and tore down the hall way again, nearly taking down a few maids and butlers.

"I swear that girl was going to leave at some point." Commented one maid to a butler, blinking while looking after her. The butler nodded but scowled, cleaning up the mess the girl caused.

"She'd make a good rugby player." The maid sighed and went to get a mop to help and clean up the mess.

The girl ran outside, pushing open the front doors to do so into the awaiting storm but she didn't care. She dodged around people trying to get to cover. Some yelled at her but otherwise left her. She looked up when she heard squawks and shrieks of taillow. She stopped running, panting. She looked to see what they were attacking. It was a poochyena and he was badly beat up.

"Hey, leave him alone!" She jumped in front of him, protecting him. She clenched her teeth against the onslaught of peck attacks. The poochyena watched, not believing that a human was protecting him. He growled, getting up and giving a roar to scare the taillows. The screeched and flew away. The girl opened her eyes, blinking when she wasn't faced with a wall of attacking Pokémon. She turned to check on the poochyena but he had fainted.

"Hey! Hold on, I'll get you to a center soon." She picked him up and ran to the closet Pokémon center. The doors opened and Nurse Joy looked up but gasped at what she saw. A young girl, dripping wet, with cuts and bruises all over her and an unconscious Pokémon in her arms. The girl looked at her before fainting. Nurse Joy called for two chansey and the two chansey picked her up while Nurse Joy took the Poochyena.


	3. Animal Girls

Across town, another girl was talking to her three Pokémon, an Eevee, a Pikachu and a Bayleef (they were undercover of course).

"Ready Ziff?" She asked the Eevee. He nodded, charging up for a Shadow ball. He released it, getting a cheer from the others.

"Way to go boy." She picked him up "Let's go to the Center." The Bayleef and Pikachu followed after them. They soon arrived.

"Oi, Nurse Joy, how are things going?" She asked, returning her Pokémon so they could all get rest. Nurse Joy sighed sadly, taking her Pokémon and healing them.

"Not good, Akiko." She answered sadly "A girl turned up, injured, with a poochyena who was also injured. She's unconscious and the poochyena is awake but is lying down." She returned Akikos' Pokémon to her.

"What? Need any help?" Akiko asked. Nurse Joy shook her head.

"It's ok Akiko." She answered, smiling. The doors opened again to let another girl in with her Espeon. She was wearing a light Blue Blouse, a short jean skirt with silver belts and high black boots and her hair was light brown. She looked at them shyly. Akiko smiled.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked softly. The girl backed up slightly then looked at her Espeon. She nods.

'Her name is Yelena and I'm Citrus.' The Espeon told them. Both nodded, a bit shocked.

"Ok, Yelena, would you like your Espeon to be healed?" Nurse Joy asked. Citrus took her ball from Yelena and went over to Nurse Joy, handing her the ball before returning herself. Akiko laughed softly.

"Nice Espeon Yelena." She commented to her. Again, Yelena backed away slightly. Akiko blinked before sighing.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." But Yelena just stayed where she was, looking kinda scared. Nurse Joy put her Espeons' ball on the counter.

"She's all healed." Nurse Joy said. Yelena looked between the two before scrambling to grab the ball. Once she had it, she went as far away from them in the room and let Citrus out. Citrus nuzzled her palm, making her smile slightly.

"Poochyena?" Yelena jumped but Nurse Joy and Akiko turned to see a poochyena, head tilted to one side, looking confused. He had bandages mainly on his legs and body with a small quaze on his left cheek.

"She's in the third room on the right, Poochyena." Nurse Joy told him. He nodded and trotted to go see her. Akiko gave Yelena a quick glance, feeling some strange energy coming from her.

"Yelena, can I talk to you privately? I promise I won't hurt you or anything." Yelena nodded slowly and pointed to one of the rooms in the hallway. Akiko nodded and went to the room, Yelena following. Once they were in and Akiko locked the door, she turned to Yelena.

"Do you have any animal DNA by any chance?" when Yelena looked at her weirdly, she sighed and clutched the onyx leaf pendant around her neck. She mumbled a chant and she was surrounded by a bright light. When it vanished, her clothes and looks had changed. Instead of wearing her normal outfit, she was wearing a gold dress that reached mid thigh. The top was strapless but had to small cuff like things on her upper arms. The skirt had two layers; one was longer than the other and had six points with bells on it. Akiko had gloves and knee high boots. Her hair was a light golden and in a ponytail; her eyes were gold with black specks and her skin slightly darker. She held a staff in her right hand. She also had ears and a tail.

"Can you do something like this?" Yelena stared at her in shock but nodded. She revealed another leaf shaped pendant but it was crystal. She too mumbled a chat and too was surrounded by light. When Yelena appeared again, she'd changed. Her rabbit ears were black, white and brown, her hair was a darker brown, her pale skin still the same and her eyes sky blue. Her clothes were black and white. She had similar boots to Akiko but they were white, her gloves also white with black markings. The dress was also similar to Akikos' but without the under skirt, bells and had three wide points. Her weapon was a bow that was black, had flowers, leaves, vines and intertwined branches on it. Akiko smiled softly and de-transformed.

"Cool outfit but you have to promise not to tell anyone, 'kay?" She asked. Yelena smiled and nodded happily.

"Alright, how about we go check on a girl that came in earlier?" Akiko asked, unlocking the door. Yelena looked at Citrus.

'She'd like to.' She answered for her trainer. Yelena de-transformed. Akiko opened the door, letting them out.

"Oh, before I forget." Akiko grabbed the three pokeballs on her belt and let out her Pokémon. Zillah jumped on her shoulder, rubbing her cheek against hers'. Akiko patted her on the head.

"This is Zillah, the Eevee is Ziff and the Bayleef is Zeek." Akiko introduced them. Yelena nodded, stroking Citrus on the head. The girls' room was a few doors down. Akiko opened the door, seeing the poochyena sitting on the end with the girl talking to him.

* * *

A/N: Yelena is CuddlyEeveeM's. I hope I did her right. 


	4. Healed and moving out

After Nurse Joy told Poochyena where the girl was, he quickly went there. He used his nose to open the door. She was awake and smiled when he hopped up on the end of the bed.

"How you feeling, Poochyena?" She asked. Poochyena barked happily, nodding.

"Good. I'm Aiko by the way." Aiko told him. He nodded, lying down.

"When we get better, you have to go don't you?" She asked sadly. Poochyena quickly shook his head, barking.

"Poochyena!" He barked. She smiled.

"You mean you want to come with me?"

"Poochy!" Poochyena wagged his tail happily. Aiko laughed

"Ok," She sat up "Wait till we're healed though before we go." She heard the door open. She looked over to it, seeing two girls and their Pokémon. The older girl with her Pikachu on her shoulder smiled comfortingly at her while the other hid behind her slightly.

"Are you feeling any better?" The older girl asked. Aiko nodded.

"Yeah but I have to wait till my cuts and that heal before I can go." She answered sadly. The girl entered more, the others following.

"I'm Akiko, and this is Yelena." she said, indicating to her and the other girl "The Bayleef is Zeek, Pikachu is Zillah and Eevee is Ziff, they're my Pokémon. The Espeon is Citrus and she's Yelenas'."

"I'm Aiko. It's kinda weird; our names are nearly spelt the same, Akiko." Akiko smiled.

"Yeah, it is weird." Yelena whispered something to Zeek.

"Bay?" He looked at her and she nodded.

"Bayleef, Bay, Leef?" He told Akiko. She sighed.

"Ok but it might not work." She answered. She turned back to Aiko.

"Yelena came up with an idea for Zeek to use his synthesis to help heal you but I'm not sure if it'll work."

"It might. Give it a try." Aiko said quickly. She didn't like the idea of staying in bed for even one day.

"Ok, if you want." She opened the curtains in the room so Zeek had more light for energy. Zeek stood by her bed and placed his leaf on her shoulder. He glowed slightly and so did she.

"Huh?" She started feeling better and her cuts and bruises healed. Zeek stepped back, nodding. He then did the same with Poochyena.

"Poochy! Poochy!" Poochyena jumped up and down, happy but he fell off the side of the bed. Akiko and Aiko laughed while Yelena giggled at him. Poochyena got up, pretending to look hurt.

"Aw, don't be like that, Poochyena. We're sorry but it was kinda ironic that you just got healed but got hurt again." Aiko giggled. He barked and jumped back on the bed.

'Akiko, Yelena wants to know when we will be leaving.' Citrus addressed her.

"We'll leave now if you like Yelena." Yelena nodded.

"Good. Come on them." Akiko picked up Ziff and went outside, Yelena waving goodbye to Aiko before going after her.

"Hey, wait up, I'm coming!" Aiko scrambled out of the bed, put her shoes on, grabbed her bag and rushed after them. She halted in behind them, Poochyena banging into her legs. Ziff snorted, trying not to laugh. Yelena and Akiko glanced at each other.

"I'm not sure; Aiko, Yelena and I have something important to do." Akiko explained.

"I'm coming and that's final." Aiko stomped her foot, crossing her arms stubbornly. Akiko sighed.

"You're used to you way with things, aren't you?" Aiko nodded. Akiko shook her head

"I'm sorry, but you really can't come. You'll be in danger if you do."

"I don't care. I want to come!" She yelled.


	5. Sorry but can't come

"Geez, Akiko, you pick them don't you?" Asked a boy. Akiko scowled at him.

"Oh shut it Zee. At least I can get friends." She told him playfully, Zee smiles.

"Yeah, whatever, Akiko. Who are they any way?"

"Yelena and Aiko." She pointed to Yelena first who waved and then Aiko who glared at him. Zee laughed.

"Got a feisty one." He said.

"Yeah and she wants to come with me and Yelena to find more like us." Zee blinked.

"You mean...?" Akiko nodded.

"Yep, Yelena is one." Aiko looked between the, getting more angry and confused.

"Don't just ignore me because a boy turns up and what are you talking about!" She yelled.

"Oh shut up! No-one cares, Aiko and frankly, you're getting on my nerves!" snapped Akiko. Aiko shrank back, scared. Akiko took a deep breath.

"But if you must know, Yelena and I have animal DNA. I have Wolf DNA and I'm guessing Yelena has Rabbit DNA. There are six more for us to find," She explained "But please don't tell anyone, they'll want to experiment on us and see what makes us tick." Aiko glared at her.

"Yeah, like I'm about to believe that." Akiko glanced at Yelena with a questioning look. Yelena caught it and nodded.

"How about we show you?" Aiko looked at her strangely.

"How?" She was grabbed by the arm by Akiko and dragged her to and secluded spot in the town. Yelena and Zee, along with the Pokémon, followed. Akiko, Zee and Yelena formed a sort of circle around her with the Pokémon on the outside. Yelena and Akiko got their pendants out and chanted. Soon, both were in their transformed states.

"Believe me now, Aiko?" Akiko asked, smirking. Aiko just stared gap jaw, at the two girls, not believing it.

"Wha...? How...?"

"My Father had an experiment going. He thought certain people had Animal DNA and it turned out I was one of them." She started to explain "I went to visit him at his lab but an explosion went off just as I stepped in. When I woke up, I was like this." Akiko gestured to herself "He found me a little later and he was shocked to say the least when he saw me. He had just figured out that people did have Animal DNA but he never thought I was one of them. Father asked me to find the seven, now six, others like me." Zee snickered at Aiko's face. Yelena giggled at her as well. Aiko snapped out of her daze when she heard Yelena.

"Oh shut up you freak!" Aiko snapped at her. Akiko growled and Zee clenched his fists when Yelena gasped at that and began crying. Akikos' staff started to glow at the top, a ball of energy forming. Citrus tried comforting her but to no avail.

"Earth Sphere." She whispered, pointing her staff at Aiko. The ball shot off the end and hit her in the stomach.

"AH!" She landed on her side, gasping for air. Akiko smirked before turning to Yelena.

"You okay, Yelena?" Yelena sniffed but nodded.

'She's fine now because you knocked some sense into that girl.' Citrus told her. Akiko nodded.

"Let's go while she's still trying to get breath. I know it's not a good idea to just leave her but we have no other choice." Yelena wiped her tears away, nodding. Zee smiled at her.

"Hey, it'll be fine." He told her.

'She's grateful to have people like you as friends.' Citrus said happily.

"I could have told them, Citrus." Yelena said softly. Akiko smiled.

"Knew you could talk." She joked softly making her smile.

"Come on. Let's go." The two de-transformed again and the three walked away. Poochyena watched them go, growling.


	6. Something new?

Aiko slowly got up, still a little breathless.

"Why...did...she do that?" She got her breath back after a few minutes. Poochyena put a paw on her knee, looking at her. Aiko smiled.

"I'm fine. I suppose I deserved it for calling Yelena a freak." Aiko got up, a bit wobbly but otherwise fine. A Pokeball fell from her belt, landing on Poochyena. He got sucked in, yelping slightly. Aiko quickly picked it up and let him out. He looked up, tail wagging slightly.

"Guess you still wanted to come with." She bent down "How would you like a name?" Poochyena barked, nodding.

"Ryuusei?" Again, he barked and nodded.

"Ok" She heaved herself up "Lets catch up with them." She darted out of the spot, Ryuusei following

* * *

"Yelena, you know what attacks you know?" Akiko asked, munching on a sandwich. They had stopped at midday for lunch in a forest area.

"Huh? Oh I don't know." She answered, taking a bite her own sandwich "We'll see when I'm ready to see what they are."

"Alright." Akiko stared at the sky, thinking when she and Yelena would meet the others. She suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Yelena, how do you like the name 'Fielder' for what to call our team?" Yelena nodded.

"'Kay." She finished her lunch, standing up and calling Ziff over who had also finished.

"Lets' keep training you on Shadow Ball." Ziff wagged his tail happily.

"Eevee!" They went a little bit away from Yelena and Zee so they didn't get hit by a stray Shadow Ball.

"Use it on that rock there Ziff." Ziff shot a Shadow ball at the rock she had pointed at but it wasn't strong enough.

"Eev.."

"Hey, it's ok Ziff, you'll perfect it sometime." Akiko encouraged him "Now do it again!" He nodded and kept at it. Zee watched them, smiling.

"Can't blame her for not caring for others and cheering them up." He commented, chuckling. Yelena blushed slightly.

'Yelena agrees with you Zee.' Citrus chirped. Yelena freaked out because she thought nothing like that and chased her around the clearing, trying to strangle her. Citrus was laughing her head off. She stopped on the seat Yelena was using, saying

'She has a sort of crush on you.' She darted off again because Yelena had dove at her at an attempted capture. Zee blinked before laughing. He helped her up.

"Sorry, Yelena but I consider you to be more like a little sister to me than anything." Yelena blushed again but nodded.

"Oh come on. Ziff that's the 33rd time, you've had got a bit better at least." Akiko whined, sitting next to her Eevee.

"Eevee, eevee, eve!" He charged up for another, fired it perfectly and it went across the ground, hitting the rock and going through it. The dark ball kept going until it hit a tree and felled it. Zillah's ears twitched. She growled, sparks coming from her cheeks.

"What is it Zillah?" Akiko turned to her.

* * *

A girl emerged from the bushes, scowling slightly. She looks up when she hears someone say 

"What is it Zillah?" It was a girl a little younger then her asking a pikachu. She looked at her, her eyes questioning.

"Who are you?" she asked, the pikachu jumping onto her shoulder.

"I'm Panthrea Larmie and who are you?" She answered. Zee answered first.

"I'm Zee Folro."

"Akiko Nyoko."

"Y-Yelena V-violai." Yelena stuttered. Zee looked at Panthrea warily. She was wearing dark blue denim jeans, a tan t-shirt with a black/green jacket. Panthrea also had an official Pokemon league cap. She nodded her head, her short, blond hair streaked with green bouncing slightly.

"What's with the leaf?" She asked, pointing to the pendant around Akikos' neck. Akiko placed a hand over it, smiling.

"My father gave it to me." was all the answer she got.

"Bayleef! Bay!" Zeek cried. Something was in the sky above them and looked like it was going to land.

* * *


	7. Akiko's Gaurdian

When the thing landed, they saw it wasn't a Pokémon. It was a wolf but it had some bald eagle characteristics like wings, coloring and eyes of one. Everyone got ready in case it attacked. It chuckled.

_'__Calm down,__ I'm not going to hurt any of you, especially you three __beautiful __girls.'_He did a sweeping bowed _'I've never seen such beauty.'_ The three girls blushed full on. Akiko snapped out of it but still had a slight blush.

"Who and what the hell are you?!" Again, the wolf chuckled, standing up properly.

_'As to who I am, I'm CloudStream and to what I am, let's just say I'm your guardian, Akiko.' _Akiko glared at him, Yelena hid behind Zee who had his fists clenched in front of him and Panthrea was watching with interest in her eyes.

"What guardian and how do you know my name?"

_'You and your team were once in the past, a past in which I was involved. Yours, and m__y__, lives are intertwined once and now, they will be again. You saved the world by sacrificing yourselves. People were heart broken when they found out who was protecting them.' _He stated _'A__ group of teenagers, a special group with the DNA of animals. The leader, a wolf, the youngest, a rabbit, the oldest, a cat but that's all I'll say for now because not all are here.' _

"Why are talking like that? How are our pasts connected and who's the-Panthrea!" Akiko turned on Panthrea.

"You're the one with cat DNA aren't you? I felt it the moment I saw you!" She said, sounding confident her finding. Panthrea sighed

"Yes, I am the one with cat DNA but who's the wolf and rabbit?"

"Me and Yelena. The Wolf is mine and the rabbit is Yelenas' animal." Akiko answered excitedly.

"Calm down, Akiko, I know you're happy but don't go hurting yourself cause of being _too _happy." Zee laughed making Akiko blush.

"Oh, shut up Zee before I make you!" Akiko shouted, running after Zee. He was laughing watching her over his shoulder. Zeek was trying to stop his trainer from hurting her friend but got tired and dizzy so he fainted. CloudStream sweat dropped.

_'Are they…like that always?' _He asked Panthrea, watching them.

"Don't have a clue, just meet them." She answered, sweat dropping as well. Yelena smiled, giggling at them. Zillah and Ziff had just sighed, shaking their heads, thinking-

_'Here we go again.' _Zillah hit Akiko with Thunder shock; Ziff hit Zee with Shadow Ball. Zee tripped and fell, flat on his face, Akiko lay twitching on the ground. Akiko recovered quickly though and glared at her Pokémon. The two just stuck their tongues out at her.

"So hate you two at the moment…" She grumbled, getting up and checking on Zeek. He smiled weakly, using Synthesis.

"CloudStream, what about the others? Who are they?" Akiko asked.

_'You'll find them on your own.'_He answered.


	8. First Battle

CloudStream disappeared, leaving the group slightly confused.

"Ok, where'd he go?" Panthrea asked, looking at the spot where CloudStream had been. Akiko and Zee shrug.

"Don't know; don't care, As long as he's gone." Zee went to his bag, rummaging through it.

"Aha!"

"Let me guess, you found your Pokémon?" Akiko asked dryly. Zee beamed.

"Yep, come on out guys!" He called, releasing a SandSlash, a Flygon and a Spectile.

"The SandSlash is Desert, Flygons' name is Slayer and Spectile is Phoenix." Zee said, introducing his Pokémon. Yelena eyed Phoenix and Desert, mainly their claws and Phoenix's sharp leaves. Zee laughed.

"It's alright, Yelena, they're harmless." Panthrea sighed, stroking the shiny Espeon sitting next to her. Her Glameow and Skitty were sitting and lying behind her.

"Your Pokémon are as harmless are you are-and that's saying something."Akiko shot at Zee, though smiling at Yelena to reassure her. Yelena smiled back.

"Come on, lets' get going before the sun sets." Akiko said, fetching her bag and shouldering it. Zillah, again, jumped on her shoulder.

"….Little free loader….." With that, the group moved off. Akiko glanced at Panthrea.

"Panthrea, where'd your Skitty go to?" Panthrea looked at her before glancing around, cursing slightly when she didn't see her Skitty.

"Skitit! Skitit!" She called, searching the area around them.

"Bay! Bay!" Zeek laughed from behind the group.

"Zeek what are-" She stopped, staring at him before laughing "I found Skitit Panthrea or more like Zeek did!" Skitit was on Zeeks' back, trying to reach the leaf on his head but she couldn't reach and Zeek kept moving it around, making her try even harder to get it.

"NyaNyyyya!" She cried, jumping up and down on his back, paws flailing. Panthrea rushed up, taking Skitit from his back.

"Skitit! Don't!" She turned to Akiko "I'm sorry, I got Skitit in a trade and she doesn't listen to me sometimes." Akiko smiled, shaking her head.

"Its fine, traded Pokémon can be hard to control." She turned back, checking her Pokenav that Ziff had hidden in his mane before they left the house. It showed that they had a week's journey before reaching the next town.

"We got a week before getting to the next town." She announced, tucking the Pokenav away.

"Oh joy, a week of torture with the ugliest girl I know." Akiko glowered at Zee, making him cower.

"I'll give you ten seconds to start running before I kill you." She threatened softly.

"Already gone!" Zee yelped, bolting down the path with Akiko running after him.

"Geez, those two act like they're brother and sister." Panthrea said, walking after the two with Yelena.

"Yeah…" Yelena said softly, Citrus looked at her, smiling before going rigid.

'Danger….We have to warn Akiko and Zee.' She told them, running ahead but skidded to a halt when a blast was aimed in front of her.

"Oh, Man, I missed." Groaned a computer like voice. Something came into view, buzzing slightly. It had a humanoid shaped body and glowed bright green; its hands were long and sharp like swords. It turned its gaze to Yelena and Panthrea.

"Ah, those pesky fighters. I thought there were more of you? Eight if I remember." It crackled but it turned to a yelp when a sphere hit it in the back. It got back up, growling. Turning to where the sphere came from, he slowly stopped. Akiko stood there, in her Fielder form, her staff raised in front of her.

"Stay away from them." She hissed, eyes narrowed. The alien backed away only to get kicked by Panthrea. She had transformed when she saw the girl (She didn't know it was Akiko yet) knock the alien down. The alien yelped again, snarling and jumping up. It slashed at Akiko but she jumped out of the way, knocking it back with another sphere. Yelena watched, scared until she got enough courage to transform.

"Leef!" A barrage of leaves hit the alien.

"Eve!"

"Pika!" A shadow ball and a Thunderbolt also hit it.

"Earth Sphere!"

"Whirlwind!"

"Vine Strike!"Some vines shot up from underneath the alien, holding it in place while the blast of wind and a sphere hit it dead on, making it scream in pain. It slashed free of the vines and ran away as fast as it could into the trees lining the path. Akiko walked up to them, not bothering to go after the injured alien.

"Guess we found one of your moves Yelena." She said to her. Panthrea blinked before getting a bit mad.

"Ok, who are you?" She still hadn't really figured it was Akiko since she hadn't seen her other form. Akiko turned to her.

"Haven't figured it out yet Panthrea?" She asked "It's Akiko if you haven't. This is how I look in my Fielder form."

* * *

A/N the song below is something going to be at the end when this fic ends but I want to see if anyone likes it. 

_I'm only crossing..._

_I keep eyes closed,_

_I open them..._

_I saw nothing was there!_

_Everything and everyone had disappeared….._

_I turn around, trying to believe someone_

_Somewhere_

_Was there with me….._

_But all I saw was despair_

_And destruction…….._

_Buildings crumbling_

_Never to stand again……_

_Streets blocked off_

_Never to be used again….._

_Lights flickering….._

_My tears glittering in the falling sun….._

_So this is how it ends……._


End file.
